Temperamental
by corefourlove
Summary: Kono fixes Steve's car in a bikini. Established relationship.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything you recognize._

_A/N: This story is my take on what would have happened if Kono had been the one to fix Steve's car during the deleted scene from episode 17 of season one. Hope you like it!_

_Many thanks to cm757 and Tiana-P for beta reading this story and for their support. I wouldn't have posted this if it weren't for you two._

* * *

_My car broke down again near Tantalus Lookout. Could you come take a look at it?_

Once the text was sent, Steve placed his phone in his pocket and went back to trying to figure out what went wrong with his car.

Danny was standing on the curb, pacing impatiently. "Let me ask you a question," he began, using hand gestures to emphasize his words. "What are the odds that the _exact_ same thing happens on the _exact_ same stretch of road?"

Steve responded with an already annoyed tone. "You didn't have to come, Danny."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I just didn't think you were _lying _to me when you said that the car was running."

"Yeah, I also told you it was temperamental."

Danny looked at him in disbelief. "'Temperamental'? When did 'temperamental' become synonymous with 'piece of crap'?"

Danny then heard an engine coming around the bend. His face quickly grew disappointed.

"Kono? You called Kono?" he asked as he watched the velvet red Cruze pull over. "You couldn't just call a tow truck?"

"Hey, I'll have you know, my girlfriend knows her way around an engine. Her dad owned a garage."

Kono got out of her car with nothing but a bikini and a sarong on. Steve had known that she had come from the beach, but he was still taken aback by what she was wearing, or _hardly_ wearing for that matter.

Nevertheless, he knew to keep his hands to himself, at least while Danny was still around.

"Hey," he greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for coming all the way here."

"Of course," she said sweetly as they walked toward his car. "Is it being temperamental again?"

Danny rolled his eyes in annoyance. _Did she really just call it that? _"You've been dating him for too long," he huffed to Kono.

As Kono examined under the hood, Steve found himself even more aroused. How could he not be? His girlfriend was _fixing_ his car, let alone in a _bikini__._ She wanted to laugh as she noticed his eyes wandering down her half naked body.

Danny, who was still in doubt, decided to test her and asked sarcastically, "Hey, Kono? What kind of engine is that?"

Kono just smirked while continuing to look under the hood. "A 460 cubic inch big block V8."

Danny's face suddenly froze.

"That shut you up pretty quick," Steve said, laughing lightly. "I bet you didn't even know that yourself, did you?"

Danny just looked at Steve sourly. "Shut up."

Kono's face suddenly lit up. "Ah, I see the problem." Before Steve could even ask her what it was, she had already fixed it. "There. Fire her up."

"Okay," Steve said without question before going inside the car. After putting his keys in the ignition and turning it, the engine started up again, making him laugh in amazement.

Danny's jaw dropped. Again, he was at a loss of words. "What do you know?" was all he managed to say.

Steve got out of the car and walked back to where Kono was standing. "You're amazing," he growled with a smirk. "Come here, let me thank you properly."

She giggled into his mouth as he pulled her in for a messy, slow kiss. He couldn't help it—he had to reward her somehow.

Danny was disgusted as he watched them. "What the hell is the matter with you two? Can't you wait until you get home?"

Still kissing her, Steve grabbed the keys to the Cruze from Kono's hand and threw them at Danny. "Don't crash." Steve then got back inside the Marquis and pulled her in after him, making her laugh as he began to lift his shirt off.

Danny flailed his arms in defeat. "I should write you two up for public indecency!" he yelled as he walked to Kono's car, annoyed.

As soon as he was seated in the driver's seat, a shiver went through his body at the thought of what he had just witnessed. "Gross. I'm scarred for life." He hurriedly stepped on the gas and drove off.


End file.
